Florecita Virgencita
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: [Adv: Slash y Mpreg] ¿Que sucede cuando humillas al rey Slytherin?¿Seran las consecuencias grandes? ¿traera algo bueno? averigualo
1. La Venganza

**Advertencias: **Este fic es Slash y (mpreg) lo que viene a significar relaciones chico-chico, yaoi o como lo quieran llamar xD además en un futuro (no muy lejano) tendrá escenas NC-17 por lo que si eres susceptible u homofóbico o simplemente no quieres leer algo así... no lo leas xD

**Nota:** Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos  
**N/A:** Wolas! Bueno últimamente desde que acabaron las vacaciones X( por mi cabezita rondan muchas ideas y bueno aquí estan es mi primer Slash junto a Vacaciones ¡En Jamaica! Y espero que les guste ahora si vamos a ver si entiendo los borradores...

---OoOoOoO---

Florecita Virgencita Capitulo 1: La Venganza 

"¿Quien se cree dejándome en ridículo? Pero ya vera lo que es meterse conmigo" eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de un rubio Slytherin mientras caminaba en la mazmorra donde se partian las clases de pociones "Ya veremos quien es la Florecita virgencita Potter"

---Flash Back---  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba placidamente sentado frente a la mazmorra de pociones repasando para el examen que tenian a continuación. Desde que atraparon a Voldemort y sus secuaces, el era huraño y solitario excepto por Zabini y su novia Haylie no me resisto es tan lindo sus verdaderos mejores amigos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en ese momento. Draco Malfoy volvio a concentrarse en su libro de pociones pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por...  
- Malfoy... nunca crei verte leyendo un libro – dijo un moreno con un tono burlon apoyándose en la pared frente a Draco Malfoy  
- Potter el hecho de que tu no te dignes a abrir tu libro aunque sea el día del examen no nos hace a los demas iguales – justo lo que queria, encontrarse con aquel idiota  
- obviare tu comentario... – hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego paso a ser una sonrisa burlona - ¿es verdad lo que dicen?  
- Explicate Potter  
- bueno dicen que eres... una Florecita Virgencita – El rubio levanto una ceja – es decir eres 'de la otra urbanizacion' y no creo que tenga que explicarte lo otro ¿o si?  
- Que yo sepa potter tu tambien eres 'de la otra urbanizacion'  
- ¿o sea que es verdad? El gran Draco Malfoy es Virgen  
- Potter mi vida personal no te importa ademas el hecho de que tu seas un...Promiscuo no nos vuelve a todos lo mismo

En ese instante Harry Potter se puso a vociferar a los cuatro vientos Draco Malfoy Florecita Virgencita para mala suerte del rubio la gente comenzaba a dirigirse a clases de pociones y escucharon las palabras del moreno lo que provoco que esa noche a la hora de la cena Draco fuera el blanco de hirientes burlas y criticas.  
---End of Flash Back---

"Ese promiscuo me las pagara" fue el ultimo pensamiento de rubio antes de volcar la jarra con agua que les habia puesto el profesor Snape para su castigo y verter un liquido azul en ella...Claro esta que no se imaginaba lo que pasaria a continuación...

---OoOoOoO---

Un inseguro Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las mazmorras... luego de apenar a Malfoy frente a medio Hogwarts este le habia saltado encima y pudo ver un brillo asesino en sus ojos gracias a Snape que lo salvo pero ahora tendría que estar 2 horas en una mazmorra encerrada con ese...asesino, bueno, no podia decir que no se merecia la burla

Respiro Profundo para entrar y ver a Malfoy y Snape charlando... mirada asesina de Malfoy... "Ese maldito brillo otra vez"... apenas escucho lo de limpiar las mesas y bancos y Snape tuvo que Gritarle que entregara su varita debido al estado de Harry..."Malfoy no me hara nada, no si Snape volvera en cualquier momento" ... Que equivocado estaba

---OoOoOoO---

"Si potter no sabras lo que paso" eso pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras su enemigo tomaba de la jarra donde el mismo habia vertido el liquido azul...Claro que no se imaginaba que Potter se acercaria a el y ¿Le plantara un beso!  
- ¿Qué diablos haces Potter? – Grito el rubio empujando a Harry pero su cerebro formulaba un plan  
- Malfoy sabes que eres realmente sexy – dijo el moreno sonrojándose

- "esta es tu oportunidad Drakin ademas matas dos pajaros de un tiro" – Tu tambien... – "Que asquerosidad" pero sus pensamientos fueron apagados por otro beso del gryffindor

Lo que vino a continuación fue algo que ni la propia Trewlaney fuera podido profesar Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivio, vencedor del Señor tenebroso y el mas grande Gryffindor fue, literalmente hablando, penetrado por Draco Malfoy hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, exaspirante a mortifago y rey de Slytherin... claro que dentro de un mes o dos eso no seria lo relevante el plan de Malfoy habia dado inicio y no tendría piedad de Potter como el no la tuvo con su padre...  
---OoOoOoO---

N/A: juju no pongo lo que sucedió entre este par porque no es lo importante pero sin en un futuro no muy lejano veran algo de accion entre la pareja pautada XD... aquí termina el capitulo 1 que es mas un epilogo los demas seran mas largos y mas interesantes voy a subir hasta el cap 3 ya tengo escrito xD asi q disfruten


	2. ¡¿Que estoy que?

**Advertencias: **Est fic es Slash y (mpreg) lo que viene a significar relaciones chico-chico, yaoi o como lo quieran llamar xD además en un futuro (no muy lejano) tendrá escenas NC-17 por lo que si eres susceptible u homofóbico o simplemente no quieres leer algo así... no lo leas xD

**Nota:** Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos  
**N/A:** Wolas... si ya se que acabo de subir el otro cap pero estoy aburrida y ademas no tengo clases hasta el jueves Gracias a los dias feriados lo siento pero Harry-Pooh va a sufrir, y mucho agreguese risa malevola pero al fin tendra su recompensa

---OoOoOoO---

Capitulo 2¿¡Que estoy que?

Harry Potter caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts recordando los sucesos de hace un mes...no habia tenido mas "Encuentros" con el rubio desde aquella vez y tampoco queria tenerlos aquello fue algo fugaz..."otra vez las malditas nauseas" pensaba el chico de oro. Desde hace poco tenia constantes vomitos y no queria ir a la enfermeria era suficiente enfermeria la que tenia cada año para agregarle mas...  
- Puaj! – Se limpio la boca con la manga de la tunica – Ya me parezco a tia petunia con su reciente embarazo – paro en seco ¿Y si el estaba embarazado? Esas vacaciones se entero del embarazo de su tia y recordaba sus mareos y vomito... "Gracias a dios... yo no tengo antojos, ni cambios de Humor" nego con la cabeza "Vamos Potter tu eres hombre no hay forma de que te embaraces excepto por...Nah mejor voy a comer se me antoja bombones de menta"

Se dirigio al Gran Comedor comio un poco y se dirigio a la ultima clase del día. Desde el noviazgo de Hermione y Ron se veia Harry solo vagando por los pasillos y se decía que entraba mucho al baño de Myrtle la llorona, cosa que no fue comprobada. Harry Potter se sento en frente del aula de pociones recordando como hace algo como un mes avergonzó a Malfoy y luego como tiraron en las mazmorras sonrio para si mismo recordando esta vez la cara del profesor de pociones al ver ciertas prendas masculinas tiradas en las mazmorras. "Gracias a dios no se dio cuenta de que tenia mi nombre" penso entrando al aula de pociones  
---OoOoOoO---

"Grandioso" pensaba Harry mientras vomitaba dentro de uno de los calderos que limpiaba se limpio la boca y aparto el caldero "Grandioso Harry tenias que responderle a Snape no podias cerrar tu boquita..." miro la hora "Ya son las 10 de la noche por dios"  
- Sr. Potter espero que haya aprendido su lección ahora salga de aquí... ¿o tiene otro comentario que decir sobre mi?  
- No – Gruño Harry  
- Snape sonrio maliciosamente – Que espera entonces Potter Salg ¡Que diablos potter¿Potter ¿¡POTTER ESTA BIEN?

Severus paro en seco si llevaba a Harry (el cual tenia un ataque: el chico vomitaba y temblaba) a la enfermeria lo podrían ver con el mequetrefe en brazos pero si no lo llevaba tendría que curarlo "Maldito sentido comun" se dijo a si mismo Severus Snape al tiempo que levantaba a Harry del piso y lo metia en sus aposentos.

Salio en busca de una pocion herbovitalizante para darsela al chico que diria la gente si lo viera asi preocupado por el Gran Potter temblo de rabia mientras recordaba al idiota de James Potter, se acerco a Harry y le abrio la boca mientras vertia la verde pocion y lo obligaba a tragar, dos segundos después Harry devolvia la pocion sobre las sabanas, claro que eso no importaba mucho ya que desde hace un cuarto de hora el chico no paraba de hacer esto pero para severus snape debia de significar algo ya que empalidecio  
- No puede ser a menos que... oh Harry te metiste en una grande – nego con la cabeza y "Como diablos llamaste al niño" obvio su ultimo pensamiento y -¡Fetum Revelum! – empalidecio otra vez y salio del despacho

¿Cómo diablos le diria a Potter que estaba embarazado? Cogio una pocion y entro de nuevo saliendo 2 minutos luego, al menos le doy una noche de descanso. "Maldita sea" penso poniéndose las manos en la cara"El enano ha ablandado mi corazon" se dirigio al cuarto donde dormitaba Harry "Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme" sonrio, e inmediatamente volteo los ojos e Hizo aparecer una comoda camilla se recosto con un ultimo pensamiento "Al menos nadie sabe de esto" sonrio se volteo y se durmió  
---OoOoOoO---

- ¡AHHHHH¿¡DONDE ESTOY?  
- Potter ¿Qué le pasa? – Dijo un dormido Severus

- ¡AHHHH¡¿qué hace en... ¡AHHHH! que hago en... ¡AHHHH!

- Snape desperto por completo – Potter esta en mis aposentos... debo decir que no fue nada facil tratar su ataque  
- ¿No me podia llevar a la enfermeria? – trato de pararse y cayo el suelo enredado en varias mantas  
- La paciencia de Severus Snape llego a su final – Ok potter la proxima vez lo llevare a la enfermeria para que sea la enfermera quien se entere de que esta embarazado – se tapo la boca con la mano  
- ¿Qué acaba de decir? – en un movimiento impresionante estaba parado frente al profesor de pociones mirándolo fijamente  
- Potter... usted esta embarazado  
- ¡Que estoy que? – exclamo el chico para luego caer desmayado  
---OoOoOoO---


	3. Nunca crei estar vivo para ver esto

**Advertencias: **Este fic es Slash y (mpreg) lo que viene a significar relaciones chico-chico, yaoi o como lo quieran llamar xD además en un futuro (no muy lejano) tendrá escenas NC-17 por lo que si eres susceptible u homofóbico o simplemente no quieres leer algo así... no lo leas xD 

**Nota:** Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos  
**N/A: Hola otra vez...! no les parece divertido este Severus Snape? A mi si x) me encanta, de hecho, Si, es mi personaje favorito, Si, ya lei el sexto libro y No. No me importa ¡El es Inocente! A parte de Remus, claro esta Bueno disfruten este capi, ya me duele todo de estar sentada en la estupida silla**

---OoOoOoO---

Capitulo 3:_ Nunca crei seguir vivo para esto_

- Potter ¿otra Vez? - Dijo Severus Snape viendo al desmayado chico en sus piernas  
- Digame que es mentira – el moreno abria los ojos cristalizados – Digame que es una broma, digame que... – hablaba entrecortadamente y parecia que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento  
- Severus hacia un gran esfuerzo con su mascara de indiferencia pero su corazon se partia al ver a Harry en ese estado – Potter, usted esta embarazado, causa de una pocion, y deje de comportarse asi  
- Harry sintio un cambio en la voz normalmente fria y sarcástica, ahora era tan calida ¿se lo estaria imaginando? - Profesor ¿me ayudara¿estara a mi lado? – comenzo a llorar - ¿no me dejara solo?

- Severus luchaba mentalmente, pero no pudo evitar ver la angustia y el dolor en esos ojos verdes e hizo lo que cualquiera – No se preocupe Potter... yo estare ahí – "eso sono raro" miro otra vez la cabeza del potter llorando en sus piernas "anima al muchacho severus" – Vamos Potter ¿no querra que nos encuentren asi? – hasta para mismo se hizo raro ese amago de sonrisa en sus labios  
- Harry vio que ahora esos frios ojos negros tenian un pequeño brillo y por un segundo vio, o al menos creyo ver una ¿sonrisa? Y el sonrio timidamente – Gracias  
- No hay de que... – tenia que, no aguantaba la tensión - ¿quién es el?  
- Respiro profundo... vio a los ojos negros que esperaban una ansiosa respuesta – D...Draco Malfoy – tartamudeo  
- D...Dr...Dra – respiro profundo – D...Draco. ¿Malfoy? – Harry asintió - ¿com...¿en el castigo?

- Fue luego de tomar esa cosa azul... me sent... bueno usted sabe como – enrojecio – entonces fui contra Malfoy y se debe imaginar los demas  
- ¿cosa azul?  
- La jarra que estaba en el escritorio.  
- ¿cosa azul?  
- "Este hombre es algo idiota" penso, aguantando las ganas de rodar los ojos – SI! Un liquido azul...  
- Sr. Potter – le miro desconcertado OO – yo le deje agua, ninguna cosa Azul

Severus pudo ver como los ojos de Harry se inyectaban en sangre y como movio los labios, obviamente diciendo Malfoy ... Y lo entendió todo, recordó los sucesos de un mes y se dio cuenta, una sucia venganza "Claro que draco no se imaginaba que el iba a estar implicado"

---OoOoOoO---

Las siguientes semanas pasaron lenta y dolorosamente, o al menos para Harry. Cada noche iba al despacho de Severus y tomaba una serie de pociones, por alguna extraña razon confiaba en aquel hombre que lo habia torturado tantas veces antes. Distanciado de sus amigos, llorando por las noches sin poder dormir, y soportando las miradas de Malfoy.

Seguro esperaba ver signos de debilidades, pero en esas horribles 3 semanas, ponia una mascara de indiferencia digna de un Malfoy. Claro, nada lo tenia preparado para lo que a pocos dias para cumplir su segundo mes de embarazo.

Bajo como normalmente lo hacia hasta las mazmorras, habia formado una especie de rara amistad con severus, abrio la puerta del salon pociones y se extraño al verla sola, normalmente severus lo esperaba ahí, se dirigio al despacho abriendolo imprudentemente y vociferando  
- Profesor Snape, lo hize pase el examen con sobresalientes, mi hijo estar... – se quedo callado, con la boca abierta y con el corazon palpitándole furiosamente.

En la habitación no estaba Severus solo, sino tambien Albus Dumbledore, y un grupo de personas, que Harry reconocio como el Comité de Educación Magica. Habia cometido un error grande, MUY grande

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto, dumbledore? – Vocifero uno del comité que Harry reconocio como Firwe Riffoe  
- Estimado Firwe, lamentablemente no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa aquí.  
- Obviamente el chico dijo algo de un hijo – esta vez fue Madame Yeoart  
- Eh... quizas es un tipo de metáfora – "no severus, no te metas en esto" pensaba Harry desesperado "¿de cuando aca le digo Severus?"

- ¿con que una metafora? – dijo altivamente Inuge Chang Tia de Cho VV con una mano dentro de su bolso - ¡Fetum Revelum!

La habitación quedo en silencio, todos miraban aterrorizados la escena, excepto claro, Albus Dumbledore que estaba inexpresivo excepto por una chispa en sus ojos.

- Dumbledore, por lo visto este chico daña la comunidad del colegio. Debera ser expulsado – Harry sentia sus ojos arder ante la ultima afirmación de Granm Dalf – Ha estado haciendo cosas... prohibidas

Harry callo de rodillas al suelo, casi todo el comité habia asentido ente la afirmación de Dalf, sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas... no habia salvación, "Si la hay..." miro a Severus no lo estaba mirando, pero esa voz en su cabeza pertenecia a el lo sabia.

- Señores, creo que estan haciendo acusaciones injustas – Dijo Severus en su tono habitual

- ¿Y eso a que viene, profesor Snape? – Exclamo Inuge ¬¬

- A... a que todo esto es una equivocación – todos dejaron de mirar a Harry para verlo a el – Le he estado dando clases de pociones al Señor Potter, ya que de otra forma habria reprobado el año, por lo que un día equivocadamente ingirió Pregnant Potion.

La habitación volvio a quedar en silencio, hasta que:

- Nunca crei seguir vivo para esto – Susurro Albus Dumbledore, claro que no porque todos pensaban, sino por sus propias razones.

-OoOoOoO---

**N/A: Lo Termine! Estaba en un corte inspiracional... pero es que ¡estoy tan sola! ToT no tengo amigos ;; ... al fin y al cabo espero que les guste y dejenme Revs Please!**


End file.
